


Do You Remember?

by Shipalltheships



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I tried to make it long, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, More tags to be added, Original Character(s), but not til the very end, klance, ocean eyes, rated T for strong language, so many, some song referances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipalltheships/pseuds/Shipalltheships
Summary: Lance loses his memory... on an alien planet, with a mysterious Lion like ship that refuses to tell him his past.orLance is stranded and blue is being difficult, and Lance knows nothing





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Voltron fic! I hope you like it, and there should be more to come so...

When he regained consciousness, he had no idea where he was. He couldn’t remember anything as a matter of fact. He didn’t even remember his name. All he knew was that this situation was no good. Positively horrible if he was being honest.

He was in some sort of spaceship…that talked to him?

This was freaky.

 

He could recall a few things, however none of it seemed to do him much good. He knew he wasn't on earth, how and why he didn't know. And he knew that he could trust the voice in the back of his head.

He looked at his surroundings. He was sitting in a pilot chair, in the talking spaceship-Lion- the ship corrected him. He was in armor? Laying on the ground next to his feet was a helmet, the dashboard in front of him was cracked and covered in little droplets of blood.

A bright light hit his eyes causing his to flinch and cover his eyes. When he pulled his hands away he found them covered in blood.

This, the blood on the dashboard, and the helmet at his feet might contribute to his lack of memory. He concluded that this must be the reason.

_ -You need food and water- _

The little voice in the back of his head spoke up.

He realized that the voice was right. He needed to go outside to get those things, but from the short glance he took, the outside might not be the wisest decision, seeing as light hurt, and he wasn’t even sure was would be waiting for him out there.

Maybe there was an animal waiting to eat him. Or natives that took him for an intruder with malicious intent and killed him. What if the plants or water that he found was actually poisonous to him…

Best not to chance it right now anyway.

He tried to stand up from his seat, and instantly felt wobbly and dizzy. He grabbed onto the back of the chair for support. After the vertigo passed, he continued to search around some more before he realized that he could ask the Lion.

“Hey, miss Lion?” He called out, into the silence of the ship.

_ -Yes- _

“Quick question, do you have food or water on here?”

_ You have not placed any emergency provisions on me. However I do have a supply of water and other necessities, made for situations such as these.  _

“Really?! That’s great!....where is it?”

_ It can be found in the lower hull of my abdomen. But there is a limited amount so be careful my paladin. _

Paladin? Whatever. He shook his head and headed to what he assumed was the ‘lower abdomen’ of the Lion. The Lion ended up having to direct him to where the emergency supplies were stored.  When he finally found it, he grabbed a few packs of water, a pillow, a blanket and a first aid kit like thing. 

He made his way back to the cockpit, dropping everything save the first aid kit at the entrance and sat back down in the chair. He felt around his head for a moment trying to find the wound. He found it was not quite in the area he thought. It reached from the top of his hairline and it extended centimeters away from his right eye. Lucky there wasn’t any damage to his eye that he could tell.

After placing a medicated cream on it and wrapping it, he took a small pill he believed to be a form of pain reliever.

Then he set up a small makeshift bed that he was too long for.  Drank both water pouches and layed down to take a nap. All the while the Lion was talking to him. Trying to comfort him, without telling something he didn’t already know. She told him some information, but not much. Just enough for him to grasp what had happened how he got here, and how he might get back.

She said she was known as the Blue Lion. There were 4 more Lions, they were like her. But had their own respective colors and each with their own pilots. She told him they were trying to evacuate a planet from danger when  a group of the evil guys came and were trying to takedown them and he flew in front of their friends to save them from something, but they lost control. Unfortunately the lion didn't remember the rest, because her power went off, but she knows that they are here now and they must look for the others.

Maybe sleep would help him figure out what to do next, and how to get his memory back. He sighed, and determined that anything else that needed to be done could be finished once he woke up. Maybe some sleep will help him remember, and if not it will at least get him some time to collect his thoughts.

Being much more tired than what he first thought, which was surprising because he was fuckin’ exhaused, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_ This was supposed to be a routine trip, it was supposed to be like every other planet that needed help. Go in, save the people, kick some Galra ass, and head him before dinner. _

_ But no. _

_ The Galra had to come, with a stupid bot thing, and had to open fire on the planet, it’s inhabitants, and them all simultaneously. Fucking Zarkon man. He was really getting on Lance’s nerves. But Voltron always pulls through. The bot was gone the people were safe, and now they just had around 8 galra fleets to take care of. _

_ Pidge was busy, she couldn’t have seen them from the back. They they were too fast, had Lance even tried to warn her, she wouldn’t have been able to move in time. So his stupid impulsive teenage brain told him to jump in front like an idiot. _

_ So he did. _

_ Next thing he knew, they were in the direct path of a large laser that looked like it could take the castle down with one blow. _

_ He could hear Shiro calling his name through the comms, but it was too late to turn back now. _

_ “LANCE!” Keith screamed at him, but it was too late _ _ Lance was falling and falling... his head hurt… _


End file.
